1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear guide apparatus, and more particularly to a self-lubricating linear guide apparatus which can automatically supply a lubricant to a rolling element for a long time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a kind of related art is disclosed in JP-A-9-53637 (Laid-Open) which has been proposed by the applicant of this application. In the linear guide apparatus according to this related art, a lubricant containing member (member of oil-containing material), which is a lubricant-containing rubber or synthetic resin, is attached to the ends of a slider moving along a guide rail, specifically the ends of end caps mounted on both front and rear end surfaces of the slider, in an overlapping manner so as to be sandwiched between plate members. The lubricant contained in the lubricant containing member seeps gradually to be supplied automatically to the rolling elements through the guide rail so that smooth rolling of the rolling elements can be maintained.
The above linear guide apparatus according to the related art can maintain the smooth rolling of the rolling elements using the self-lubricating property of the lubricant containing member. However, the lubricant containing member is a separate body from the slider and is considerably thick because it is sandwiched between the plate members for reinforcement. The lubricant-containing member thus thickened is attached to both ends so that the entire length of the slider inclusive of the lubricant containing member is increased. Correspondingly, the stroke of the linear guide apparatus is shortened.